the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hl115/Fear RP File 22
Vovy: Come on, look on the bright side: Baby Blanks Happy family Happy memories Jack: And how mad could she be? She has almost killed me three times. I don't want to risk her angry. Vovy: Ah don’t worry Jack: *Goes up to Vovy to tell him something in private* Virgil: *Standing by the window* Welcome to the The RP Fear Wiki chat Vovy: ((Hi Hl)) Isaac: ((Hi Madd)) Virgil: ((HI, read my character page. It's Rogue, fyi.)) Isaac: ((Okay)) ((Oh, cool)) Virgil: ((Yep.)) *Staring out the window* Vovy: What’s up? Jack: *Walks away from Vovy* *Disgusted expression* Vovy: Hi Isaac Isaac: Hello, Vovy. Vovy: Where were you? Virgil: *Turns to face Isaac* Hello, Isaac. Isaac: Hello... Who are you? And I was on the roof. Vovy: ((Rogue what’s your character’s name?)) Virgil: *Smiles* What, you don't recognize me when I'm not a raven? It's Virgil. Isaac: Ah, that's why I get similar... Energies? From you. Virgil: *Shrugs* Vovy: Wait if you’re a raven then you must serve the Convocation right? Virgil: No, I do not. Virgil: I do not serve anyone, especially the Fears. Vovy: So why are you a raven then? Virgil: *Opens up one of my pouches, checking the contents* I got cursed during a job. Vovy: Well ravens aren’t that bad Virgil: *Pulls out a fair sized ruby, holds it up to the light* I was trapped like that for centuries. Everyone I ever knew is long dead. Isaac: I am sorry for that. Vovy: Damn that must have been terrible Virgil: *Places the ruby back into the pouch, pulls out a similarly sized sapphire* They never even knew what became of me, and I was right there in front of them. Isaac: That must've sucked. Vovy: Very Virgil: If put simply, yes. It "sucked". Isaac: Hey... Was Jack here earlier? Vovy: Yes Why? Isaac: I got some... I don't know. Anger from here. Vovy: You hate the dude? Virgil: *Walks over to a table, starts emptying me pouches, setting out a large amount of gold and silver coins, gems, and jewelry* Vovy: Holy hell It’s worthless now Virgil: *Smiles* I am very good at what I do. I was only ever caught once, and you know how that went. Vovy: Yeah Virgil: *Puts everything back into the pouches* Now, what to do with it all. After all, my guild is long gone. Vovy: Throw it away, give it to a museum, I dunno Virgil: *Shrugs* I suppose I can just lock it away for now. Maybe I'll even start up again. Vovy: That’s a great idea Isaac: The thought holds promise. Vovy: And rewards Virgil: Well, it will certainly be easier than it was in my time. Vovy: Yeah Jack bombed the city so time to loot the dead i guess Isaac: Wait, Jack did what? Virgil: *Looks at Vovy, disapproving* I will not loot the bodies of the dead. Vovy: Oh okay What about the houses? Isaac: Jack did what? Jack: *Smiles* Anarchy Virgil: He bombed the city, killed 17 people. Jack: My job. My title is Anarchist Virgil: And then I made his gun disappear. Isaac: *Looks at Jack* She told you to? Jack: What else am I going to do? Nope. On my own accord. Vovy: Say what? Jack: Partly to win her favor, yes Virgil: *Smiles at Jack* I still haven't given back the gun. Vovy: You're already married to Blank Jack: Give it back NOW. Vovy: Why continue? Jack: True, but remember, I am still her servant. Virgil: No. I'm tired of you waving it around and threatening people. Jack: GIVE IT BACK NOW. Vovy: He's an anarchist it’s what he does Virgil: *Smiles* No. Vovy: I had to do that while I was a Timberwolf Now I prefer my black titanium desert eagle In its sheathe Virgil: *Walks to the window* Vovy: What’s wrong? Virgil: Nothing, I just enjoy the view. Vovy has left the chat. Isaac: *Looks back and forth between Jack and Virgil* Jack: Isaac, I need to get back to the isles, I am afraid Isaac: You never got a new necklace? Jack: No. My wife does not trust me it seems Isaac: ... The price has reset, Jack. You remember that, right? Jack: Yes Isaac: Alright. First of three. Come here. Jack: *Walks towards Isaac* Isaac: *Grabs Jack, walks into the shadows, we disappear and reappear in the Isles* Jack: Thanks Now, please go, like always Isaac: *Steps back into the shadows, reappears next to Virgil* Jack: You don't want to see blank angry, and she will be if your here Virgil: *Looks at Isaac* *Walks back to the table, empties all of my spoils from my pouches* Jack has left the chat. Virgil: I should store all of this somewhere safe. Isaac: That's what all you've stolen? Virgil: Form that one job, yes. Isaac: Just the one? Virgil: *The entire table is covered* Yes. Isaac: Wow. Virgil: I had an entire satchel more, but I have left that in my room. Isaac: I wonder if it's still there... Probably not. Virgil: Now then, to store all of this. *Waves my hand over the table, a swirl of black feathers envelopes the treasures, it all disappears, I smile* I meant my room here. I'll stash its contents later. Isaac: Ah, here. Virgil: *Checks the quiver of bolts at my waist, then the crossbow on my back* Isaac: Hm... I'll be right back. Virgil: Alright. Isaac: *Walks into a shadow, disappears* *Returns in my original, white outfit* Virgil: ((An assassin in white and a thief in black.)) Isaac: ((Yep. lol)) Virgil: *Looks at your outfit* Isaac: Much better. Virgil: *Nods, inspects my daggers* Isaac: *Walks over to a window, stares outside* Virgil: Expecting trouble? Isaac: No. Not anymore. Virgil: *Shrugs* Isaac: *Looks over at you* So how did you come to the estate? Virgil: To be honest, it was pure chance. Isaac: Oh? Virgil: Indeed. I had been flying all over the world, and while I was flying in the woods nearby, I injured my wing. As I laid there, William and Clair happened upon me, and brought me here. Isaac: Hm. Virgil: After that, they nursed me back to health, and then I typed on their computer, and they found out about what happened to me. Isaac: What did they do when they found out? Virgil: They ended up making this. *Taps the necklace I'm wearing* It allowed me to turn back. But due the tragedies that fell upon this place, I am only now getting a chance to use this. Isaac: What tragedies? Virgil: *Solemn* Death. Constant death. Isaac: ... Virgil: The Fears picked apart the people that lived here. First, Clair was killed by Slender Man. Isaac: I remember hearing of that. Virgil: Then, the estates staff was killed one by one, save Marcus. And then, William died not too long ago. Isaac: *Winces a bit at the mention of Shadow* Virgil: Yes, that was a real mess. Isaac: I know. Virgil: Jack and Blank sparked a chain of events resulting in Kiba slashing William's throat... *Shakes head* Isaac: I know. I was there. *Turns to look at you* Virgil: I know, I was talking to myself a bit. Isaac: *Sighs, goes back to looking outside the window* Virgil: *Looks out of my window, silent* Isaac: ... You three are similar... Virgil: Pardon? Isaac: You, Marcus, and William. You're similar, in some way, with each other. Virgil: *Smirks* Well, Marcus raised William, so I would assume they have some similarities. Not sure how you see me similar. Isaac: Personality, attitude, energy... I don't know. Maybe you've just been around them long enough that it caught on a bit. Virgil: *Shrugs* Maybe so. Nicole has joined the chat. Virgil: Hello Nicole. Nicole: Hello. Isaac: Hello, Nicole. Virgil: How are you today? Nicole: I’m okay... How are you? Virgil: I'm good. *Smiles* Hey Nicole, want to see a trick? Nicole: Yes please. Virgil: *Holds my hand up, showing it is empty, I close my hand, and when I open it again, there is a gold coin in my hand* Isaac: *Turns to watch* Nicole: Woah Virgil: *Smiles, holds the coin out to Nicole* Nicole: ... How do you do that? *Takes coin nervously* Virgil: *Smiles, winks* Trade secret. Nicole: *Smiles* Virgil: *Grins, adjusts the crossbow on my back* Nicole: ... Thanks Isaac: *Turns to look back out the window* Nicole: That’s a big weapon* Virgil: *Chuckles* I suppose it is. I don't use it often, I prefer my daggers. Nicole: *Backs away nervously* Virgil: *Stammers* Oh, I didn't mean I like to fight or anything. Nicole: Oh... Sorry. Virgil: It's okay. I did kind of imply it. Nicole: I have a sword but I can hardly use it. Virgil: I'm sure you'll be great at it once you get some training done. Isaac: *Sighs, gets up and walks outside* Nicole has left the chat. Category:Blog posts